Way Past Evil
by Falconess
Summary: AoStH episode! Robotnik has brainwashed Sonic to work for him! Can Tails bring Sonic back to his senses before it's too late?
1. One

===========  
Disclaimer: Hello again! And once again, I don't own these characters (DiC does, and they rock!) *ahem* I'm not making money - just having fun!   
This is the third (and sadly final) of the "Lost Episodes" of AoStH (see previous episodes for more info), but I will continue with some of my own ideas! But, for now, sit back, read, and enjoy!  
===========  
  
  
================================  
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog  
================================  
-----------SEASON 2-------------  
================================  
-------"Way Past Evil"----------   
================================  
written by: Joanie Michelle Rich  
================================  
  
  
  
------  
ONE:  
------  
  
"AH-HA! I have truly outdone myself this time!" Robotnik announced rather loudly as he made the last few adjustments to his latest mechanical creation.  
  
"Doesn't he say that every episode?" Grounder whispered to Scratch.  
  
"Nah, it just seems like it..." he replied with a small laugh. Grounder laughed too.  
  
Robotnik headed toward them, "And would you like to share your funny little secret with me?" he asked, his face wrinkled with anger.  
  
"Uh, we were just um..." Grounder searched for an excuse, "Uh-"  
  
Scratch pushed him away, "We were just admiring your new - um... uh..." Scratch gestured to the odd contraption Robotnik had finished.  
  
The machine took up a good deal of the laboratory. From the main control console, it branched out to the right and left into huge black tanks. A red tube flowed down the center into a helmet that was attached to a metallic chair.  
  
"But why do YOU need a hair dryer?" Grounder asked.  
  
Robotnik growled loudly, "It's not a hair dryer, you broken circuit! It's marvelous! It's indescribably incredible!"  
  
"It's also remarkable sir!" Scratch added.  
  
"No, it's better than that, " Grounder rolled past Scratch, throwing his arms out dramatically, "It's awe-inspiring!"  
  
"QUIT SUCKING UP!" he yelled and then sighed, "Oh, if only you could fathom the sheer genius of my Mind-Away Ray!"  
  
"What's it for, your ingeniousness?" Grounder inquiried.  
  
"FOR?" Robotnik repeated loudly, "This machine will allow me to create the perfect weapon with which to take over Mobius!"  
  
"Which is...?" Scratch asked.  
  
Robotnik laughed and rubbed his hands together, "None other than Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Scratch and Grounder looked at each other and then at their crazed creator. He couldn't be serious. Could he?  
  
"I knew you couldn't comprehend my innovative plan with your lilliputian craniums," Dr. Robotnik replied, "You see, I've spent all my time trying to STOP Sonic, when in reality the best solution is to get HIM to work for ME!"  
  
Robotnik flipped a switch on the huge machine, turning it on, "All I have to do is put Sonic in here, and my Mind-Away Ray will wipe away his memories! Allowing me, to insert some new, improved ones!"  
  
"You mean you're gonna brainwash him?" Scratch asked.  
  
"NO!" Robotnik shouted, "That is so cliché! This is 'memory-reconstructing'."  
  
"But haven't we already tried that before?" Grounder asked.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF HAVING AN UNORIGINAL IDEA!" Robotnik raged.  
  
"Sorry!" Grounder cowered.  
  
"You should be!" Robotnik added. He took a deep breath and straightened up, "Now all I have to do is lure the hedgehog here..." he stroked his long orange mustaches thinking for a moment, "I know! You two grab Tails and bring him here - that will bring the Hedgehog running..."  
  
"It always does," Scratch shrugged to Grounder.  
  
"DID YOU JUST INDIRECTLY ACCUSE MY ORIGINALITY AGAIN?" Robotnik roared at them.  
  
"I didn't!" Grounder cried pointing at Scratch, "He did!"   
  
Scratch didn't like where this was going. He grabbed Grounder and raced for the door, "Well, we'd better get going, your uniqueness!" He shot an angry look at Grounder.  
  
"Oh yeah! Uh, we don't wanna waste your time!" Grounder added as they rushed out of the lab and slammed the doors behind them.  
  
"Oh, it's FAR too late for that," Robotnik replied, "I never should have wasted my time even thinking about creating those two," he added with a sigh.  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Two

-----  
TWO:  
-----  
  
Sonic took a whiff of the delicious chilidog sitting in front of him on the picnic table. Everything is so peaceful, he thought. He picked up the chilidog ready to take a bite. Ah, yes! This mondo chilidog just made everything at the park more beautiful - the sky, the flowers, the trees- Sonic's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shout.  
  
"SONIC!"   
  
Startled, Sonic dropped his chilidog onto the table. He leaped up - it was Tails calling him! He turned around, "What's a mat-?"  
  
Scratch and Grounder were floating above him in Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic hovercraft. They had Tails in their grasp, "HELP!" he cried, trying to break loose.  
  
So much for a peaceful day, he thought to himself, "Let him go, lame-brains!" Sonic ordered.  
  
"Why don't you jump up here and make us?" Grounder teased, making a face at Sonic.  
  
"Good idea!" Sonic bent down and leaped into the air.  
  
"Uh-oh! Go, Scratch, GO!" Grounder yelled. Scratch hit the gas pedal and the Egg-O-Matic started to blast away.   
  
Sonic almost caught onto escaping vehicle, but his fingers couldn't get a good hold onto the Egg-O-Matic's slick, round exterior. He suddenly slipped off and fell down into a tree.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails cried out.  
  
"Not cool!" The tree branch Sonic had landed on broke and he tumbled out of the tree as the hovercraft blasted towards Robotnik's Fortress, "I guess this means lunch is off..." he grumbled, standing to his feet, "I'm UP, OVER, and GONE!" he burst into a sprint and chased after them, hoping this wouldn't delay lunch for too long.  
  
  
*****  
  
The Egg-O-Matic landed right infront of the fortress. Scratch and Grounder quickly hopped out, dragging Tails along with them.  
  
Sonic raced up the path towards the fortress.  
  
"Hurry! He's coming!" Grounder squealed as they headed through the front door and slammed it shut, right in Sonic's face.   
  
He yanked on the door handle, but it was locked up tight, "Open the door or I'll-"  
  
The door suddenly creaked open, stopping Sonic mid-sentence. He peered in through the doorway and stepped inside, glancing to his right or left for any sign of trouble. He knew this had to be some kind of trap, but he could never leave Tails in there with those losers.  
  
"Help!" A cry echoed from upstairs.  
  
"I'm comin', Keed!" Sonic called, as he bolted up the stairs and down the hallway.  
  
"In here, Sonic!" The voice cried as he passed an open set of doors. Sonic backtracked and sped inside them.  
  
Scratch headed for the doors and shoved them closed. Grounder locked it, "We got him now, Scratch!"  
  
"Just think, if Robotnik's Mind-Away Ray works, then Sonic will be evil just like us! Then he can't beat us up anymore!"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great!"  
  
***  
  
Sonic scanned the room and spied Tails fastened to a huge machine - the Mind-Away Ray.  
  
"Sonic! Hurry!" Tails cried, "Before-"  
  
Robotnik stepped out from behind his gigantic machine and instantly blocked Sonic's view of Tails, "Hello, Sonic."  
  
"Let Tails go, Robuttnik."  
  
"Well, how unfriendly of you! The least you could do is say my name properly, Hedgehog!" he stepped towards Sonic, "You might as well surrender now and save us an unproductive conversation."  
  
"In your dreams, Eggbelly!"  
  
"Must we go through this? I have your friend. If you want him to leave this fortress alive, you must give yourself up to me."  
  
Sonic's eyes narrowed, if only he had a chance to slug him - that would really make his day.  
  
"Well? Tails is waiting!" he mocked Sonic in a sing-songy voice.   
  
"Don't listen to him, Sonic! I'll be okay!"  
  
"How do I know you'll let him go?"  
  
"I suppose you'll have to trust me, Hedgehog," he smiled.  
  
No turning back now, Sonic told himself, looks like this is the only way. He just hoped that at least Tails would make it out okay, "All right, but I wanna see Tails go free first."  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way!" Robotnik walked over to the control panel and pressed a button. The metal straps holding Tails down to the metallic chair released and he hopped down.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails rushed to him and hugged him.  
  
Their camaraderie disgusted Robotnik. He seperated them and shoved Sonic into the chair. He activated the straps again, securing Sonic to the machine.  
  
Tails stepped towards him, but Sonic put his palms up, "Stay back, big guy. I'll be fine."  
  
"Scratch! Grounder!" Robotnik called.  
  
The lock unlatched, the lab doors creaked open, and the two robots poked their heads in through the door.  
  
"Escort Sonic's little sidekick outside, and report back here when you're done."  
  
"You mean you're just gonna let him go?" Grounder asked.  
  
"I have no use for him now. Besides, I have what I wanted! Now get going!"  
  
They grabbed a hold of Tails, "Sonic!"  
  
"Go with them, bro - I can handle this!" He was lying. Sonic knew he was in deep trouble. He just didn't know how deep yet.   
  
Tails glanced towards Sonic one last time as they left the lab, the doors shutting behind them. Sonic's words didn't comfort Tails in the least. He knew Sonic was in major trouble too.   
  
Scratch and Grounder tossed Tails out the front door and he tumbled onto the ground, "Now scram!"  
  
"Yeah, and don't come back!" Grounder slammed the door.  
  
Tails leapt up and brushed himself off. He wasn't going to run or hide. He was gonna do something about this.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
=======  
A/N: Just curious, would you guys rather me post the baseball game episode, "Home Run Sonic" next or would you rather read "Sonic Gets Grounded" (where his parents locate him ;D) next?   
  
Anyways, enjoy the current fic for now! ;)  
======= 


	3. Three

=====  
A/N: I wish there were more AoStH fics too! Most of this section is mostly the game stories - which rocks (don't get me wrong) but after 400 or so fics, authors have to get pretty "creative" (notice how I use that term loosely... ;D).  
=====  
  
------  
THREE:  
------  
  
Robotnik chortled as he pressed a button from his control console and the metallic helmet plopped onto Sonic's head.  
  
"Watch the quills, Buttnik! I just had my hair styled!"  
  
"Your hair will be the least of your worries after I turn on my Mind-Away Ray. In fact, you won't even care! I'll erase all of your precious memories in one push of the button!"  
  
Sonic's eyes widened, what was Robotnik up to? Why did he want erase his mind? He strained to break free of his bonds as Robotnik pushed a button and the machine started up. Sonic wasn't about to let Robotnik get the best of him. He was gonna fight this thing - and win.   
  
The tanks bubbled and hummed as a surge of energy swept up from them down through the circuitry and into the helmet. Sonic braced himself for the impact. A loud ringing echoed in his ears and when he opened his eyes the world around him had washed into tones of gray. What was happening? Can't let Robotnik get my mind, he told himself. C'mon Sonic! Focus on what you know.  
  
"You can't fight my machine forever, Hedgehog! Especially not on full-power!" He snickered as he turned a dial on the control panel all the way up.  
  
The ringing became shrill in Sonic's ears and he couldn't hold on any longer. He slipped into a half-asleep trance, his mind falling backwards as he watched the world through a faraway TV screen. He moaned and closed his eyes.   
  
Eventually the ringing stopped and he felt light-headed. He tried to think of something - anything - but his brain wouldn't function right.   
  
He opened his eyes, discovering a fat, ugly guy standing in front of him. The bonds that we're holding him down suddenly released him. He rubbed his temples and tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"How are you feeling, Sonic?" The mustachioed man inquired.  
  
That name sounded slightly familiar to him, "What? Sonic? Who's that?" Why couldn't he remember anything? "And who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember?" he replied in a sickenly sweet tone, "Why, you are Sonic," he circled around him, "You're the most evil hedgehog on all of Mobius!" A red glow began to form within Sonic's eyes, "In fact, your Mobius's number one villain! Mobians everywhere fear you! And I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, am your supreme master. It is I who gave you your super-sonic speed!"   
  
Sonic was impressed by this, "I have super speed?"   
  
"Yes," Robotnik leaned in, "And your mission is to help me conquer the planet so I can make everyone on it my slaves!"  
  
The scarlet glow in Sonic's eyes brightened as he smiled, "Evil Doc... Way Past Evil," he snickered.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
======  
A/N: Due to popular demand, I'll work on "Home Run Sonic" next. It will be a good comedic break from my dramatic stuff. :)  
====== 


	4. Four

=========  
A/N: Sure Toni! That would be great! Oh, and on a personal note, I am in the process of writing your letter... school's been keeping me busy! :P :) Don't expect anything this weekend! :( These projects are killer! *cries a river*  
=========  
  
------  
FOUR:  
------  
  
Robotnik peered through his binoculars at the quaint village resting in the safety of the valley below. Sonic stood impatiently beside him around the edge of the valley, "What now, Doc? I'm gettin' bored here..." he rolled his eyes and tapped his foot.  
  
"Your first duty is to clear out that village and the immediate area surrounding it. I need this space to build my new robot factory. My robots," he gestured to Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, who were each standing in front of in a large construction machine, "Will comense building it as soon as you are done."   
  
"I can have it done for ya in less than a minute - half if I run fast," Sonic replied.  
  
"Excellent! Then go to it, Sonic!"   
  
Sonic saluted him and ran down the hill. Robotnik laughed at his supreme ingeniousness. At last he had that meddlesome teenager under his command. With Sonic working for him, absolutely nothing could go wrong. He raised his binoculars again so he wouldn't miss a single second of the action. The SSSSS Squad also hurried over to the edge of the valley to watch this evil Sonic at work.   
  
***  
  
Tails, who had been following them by air for some time, was watching from the other side of the valley, "What's Sonic doing?"  
  
***  
  
"The forecast for today's lookin' pretty dreary folks - so you might as well leave - FOR GOOD!" Sonic twirled faster and faster until he literally became a living tornado. He steered the tornado sporadically through the town, terrifying residents out of their houses as he knocked them down.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no! Robotnik must have brainwashed him! I gotta stop him!" Tails flew down into the valley, landing at opposite end of the village.  
  
All the townspeople screamed and ran for their lives, pushing Tails to the ground as they raced by, "Hey! Watch it!" A few had gotten sucked up into Sonic's cyclone and had been thrown into the trees and into the nearby lake.  
  
***  
  
"Destruction rocks!" Sonic yelled as leaped out of his blue vortex of doom, "Woo-hoo-YEAH!" He cheered as it crashed into the trees lining the village, uprooting them and exploding them into all directions. The tornado then dissolved as quickly as he had created it. The people continued to run around and panic, calling for help.   
  
***  
  
"I gotta do something!" Tails exclaimed, ducking for cover behind the remains of a house, "But there's no way I can stop Sonic!" He sighed.  
  
He glanced towards the construction machines that were left unguarded by the badniks. A plan began to formulate in Tails's mind, "But there's more than one way to rain on a bad guy's parade!"   
  
***  
  
"Hmmm.... It's not enough..." Sonic folded his arms and tapped his foot, silently surveying the destruction until an idea hit him, "I KNOW! LET'S BURN 'EM!" He sped away and quickly returned with a sizeable flamethrower cannon perched on his shoulder. He pulled the trigger and a line of flame blasted from it. Sonic laughed maniacally, "AH-HAHAHA-AHAHAHA!"  
  
"Dr. Robotnik!" Grounder cowered behind him as Sonic decimated the landscape, setting everything around him ablaze, "I think you've created a monster!"  
  
Sonic finished his evil deed and zipped back up the hill to Robotnik.  
  
"AT LAST!" Robotnik giggled like a little girl, "So utterly evil! So viciously vile! You're perfect!" he patted Sonic on the back, "Which is much more than I can say for you three coward-bots," he added.   
  
Sonic beamed proudly, "Thanks Doc!" He stuck out his tongue at Grounder, Scratch and Coconuts, then laughed, narrowing his eyes at them, "Heh-heh-heh..." he aimed his flamethrower at them. They cowered, but then he changed his mind and tossed it away, "Nah, maybe later..."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the hedgehog working WITH us!"   
  
"You said it, Coconuts!" Grounder agreed, "And he's an even worser badnik than WE are!"  
  
Sonic had snuck up behind Scratch and swung back his foot, kicking him hard in the back, "Ah, I just couldn't wait!" Sonic replied with a laugh, walking away. Scratch toppled onto Grounder, crushing Coconuts. The flamethrower suddenly fell on top of them, followed by a few more laughs from Sonic.  
  
Scratch mumbled, "Not to mention a pain in the gears."   
  
"Can't you three even stand up for one minute without falling over?" Robotnik growled, "Hurry up and start building my factory!"  
  
"Yeah Slowmos! You gotta learn to stay on your toes or _BAD_ things will happen to ya!" Sonic grinned maliciously, the red tint in his eyes flickering like fire.   
  
They didn't like the sound of that - being annoying was one thing, but this Sonic was, well... scary! "I think I liked him better as an enemy," Grounder whispered.  
  
"Me too!" Coconuts agreed, the three of them heading towards their vehicles, but keeping an eye on Sonic as if any second he'd rip them apart.  
  
Grounder hopped into a giant bulldozer with drills attached to the sides and turned it on. Scratch climbed into a tall crane machine with a fork lift attached to the back and started driving it forward as well. Coconuts also started up a shovel machine that had a cement mixer built into it.   
  
All three headed for the ruined remains of the village but suddenly all their vehicles rotated and started heading towards each other.  
  
***  
  
"Hope you guys are wearing seatbelts!" Tails said as he pushed another button on his remote control, making the three machines speed up.  
  
***  
  
"What are those idiots doing?" Robotnik spied through his binoculars.  
  
"Yeah, they're not that dumb..." Sonic commented and glanced around the landscape. He spotted a figure standing on the other side of the valley who was watching the machines, "Ah-ha!" He sped towards the figure.   
  
***  
  
"Turn around Grounder!" Scratch called, waving his arms.  
  
He yanked at his controls, but they wouldn't budge, "I can't! You do it!"  
  
"Look out!" Coconuts exclaimed as they collided into each other, the machines toppling over into a huge pile, parts tumbling all over the place. A pillar of smoke rose up.  
  
***  
  
"Score: Tails 1, Dumb-bots Zip! Yes!" Tails cried, leaping into the air. A hand suddenly seized his leg and brought him down to the ground with a thud, "Hey!"  
  
"Game Over, kid."  
  
Tails looked up and found Sonic staring down at him, his red eyes glaring, "S-Sonic?"  
  
Sonic lifted Tails up and snatched the remote out of Tails's hands, inspecting it for a moment. He dropped him to the ground, "Pretty clever, squirt," Tails tried to get away, but Sonic thrust his arm around Tails's neck in a chokehold, "Why don't we show my boss?" he chuckled as they zoomed back to Robotnik.   
  
Robotnik looked confused, "Tails? What's going on?" Sonic handed him the remote. Robotnik frowned, he had forgotten how resourceful that little brat was with machines, "Oh... so you've been playing a little game with my robots, have you? Well, I despise games!" he snarled.  
  
"What have you done to Sonic?"  
  
"Why... Whatever are you talking about? Sonic's just as evil as he always been!"  
  
"You're lying!" Tails struggled to break free of Sonic's hold, "Sonic! It's me!" Why wouldn't he snap out of it?   
  
"Sonic, take this two-tailed troublemaker back to the dungeon."  
  
"Sure thing, sir!" And he took off, already miles down the road.  
  
Robotnik growled, "Now because of that meddling fox, I'll have to return to my fortress and rebuild my machines. But at least he's out of the way... Now there's no one left to stop my - or should I say Sonic's reign of destruction! HAHAHA!"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
======  
A/N: Due to school work, I usually am able to post only once a day. The next one should be up tomorrow. :)  
====== 


	5. Five

==========  
A/N: Sorry for the really really way past late update! My computer died a horrible death, and luckily for me - my dad was able to ressurect it! Go Dad! :D This chapter is dedicated to you!  
==========  
  
------  
FIVE:  
------  
  
Sonic opened the cell door and tossed Tails in. He slammed the door and locked it, speeding off down the hallway. Tails ran up to the bars and tried to pull them open, "Great," he sighed, and sunk down to the floor.  
  
*** **  
  
A little later, Sonic scooted to a halt infront of the lab doors, he was so majorly BORED and needed something fun to tide him over for a few minutes. He peered into the lab and started wandering about, playing with all the experiments and gizmos set out on the lab tables.   
  
He continued strolling around until he almost passed by a machine with gigantic red button that said "Panic" on it. Sonic stopped in his tracks and snickered, reaching his hand out to press it.  
  
"HEY!" A voice called from the doorway, "Don't touch that!"  
  
Sonic turned and found the SSSSS Squad in the doorway, "Hay is for horses!" Sonic replied and reached for the button.  
  
"NOO!!" Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts raced to stop Sonic, but it was too late. He stuck out his tongue and sped out of the lab.   
  
A large siren blared and red lights flashed.   
  
"Shut it off!" Grounder complained, as they tried to figure out how to do that. There wasn't any off switch that they could see.  
  
Dr. Robotnik immediately headed upstairs to investigate, Sonic headed towards him, "Hey Doc, what's with the light show?"  
  
"That's my Manic-Panic Alarm! A calamitous catastrophy has happened on Mobius!" He rushed past Sonic and towards the lab. He stumbled into it, finding three suspicious robots trying to shut it off, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Sir!" Grounder rolled towards him, "Sonic set off your alarm!"  
  
"What? How could he! He doesn't even know what it is!"  
  
"But we all saw him!" Scratch added.  
  
"A likely story!" Robotnik pulled the plug to the alarm, "You three had better find something productive to do before I decide to do something rash!" They scurried out of the lab.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic sped by the kitchen door, his stomach starting to rumble. He screeched to a halt and zoomed into the kitchen, "Wonder what Doc's got to eat?" he asked aloud as he opened the refrigerator door.  
  
The light from the fridge further illuminated the bright grin on his face, "HA-HA! Jackpot!" He opened the cabinets beside the fridge and found more glorious goodies inside.  
  
Sonic sped back to the doorway and peered around to see if anyone was around. Finding himself alone, he sped back and started consuming all the food he could get his hands on.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, he scooped up the rest of the chilidogs in the fridge - he had decided to save the best for last - and shoved them down his throat. He finished his snacking off with a gulp of some soda right out of it's two-liter bottle.  
  
"HEY!" Scratch exclaimed.  
  
Sonic spun around, "BURRRP?" he dropped the bottle on the floor and the rest of the contents leaked out into the rest of the trash covering the kitchen floor. The robots stared dumbstruck at the huge mess in the kitchen. There were fish and chicken bones here, fruit cores there, empty bags of chips and cookies. It was covered with a mess of jellies, chocolate syrup and other sticky objects - all that and more stuck to the floor.  
  
"Who said you could eat all the food?" Scratch growled.  
  
"I didn't eat everything!" Sonic stuck out his tongue, "I can't drink the motor oil, dolts! See ya!" He raced out of the kitchen.  
  
The robots waded through the gooey mess and peered in the fridge. Sure enough, there were a few cans of motor oil in there. They each grabbed one.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" A voice thundered behind them, "Just look at my kitchen! It's a disaster area!"  
  
They slowly turned around, knowing exactly who they'd find.  
  
"You ate EVERYTHING in the fridge?" Dr. Robotnik picked them up by their necks, "Oh, you greedy gluttons are really going to get it now!"  
  
"But-but-but we didn't do it!" Coconuts cried.  
  
"Yeah, it was Sonic!" Grounder added.  
  
"Blaming him again?" Robotnik tightened his grip, making their eyes bulge out of their sockets, "He's more of a badnik than all three of you put together! In fact, with Sonic around - I have no need of my S.S.S.S.S. Squad anymore!"  
  
"Don't say that!" Scratch pleaded.  
  
"Give us another chance, sir!"  
  
"Please? Please? Pleeeeease?"  
  
"NEVER AGAIN!" He growled, thrusting them against the wall, all of the pots and pans hanging on it fell off and whacked them on their heads, "You three are permanently demoted to sanitation patrol!"  
  
"Ah, that's not so bad- I already am..." Coconuts whispered.  
  
"Fine! Then the three of you are demoted to Sanitation Patrol - Dungeon class."  
  
"The Dungeons? But they've NEVER been cleaned!" Coconuts protested.  
  
"That's why you're going to clean them! NOW GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Six

=====  
A/N: This is the last chapter, but I also have a Sonic Says segment coming up for the story! Hope you've enjoying reading this as much as I have writing it.  
=====  
  
------  
SIX:  
------  
  
"Dungeon Sanitation Patrol really, really stinks!" Coconuts kicked over the mop bucket he was using, the soapy water leaking on the floor.  
  
"Quit complaining!" Scratch hit him on the head with his mop, "You're the one who got us into this mess!"  
  
"ME? ME? ME?" Coconuts got in Scratch's face, "I didn't do nothin'! Sonic's the one who did it!"  
  
"I wish Robotnik never woulda made Sonic evil," Grounder sighed, "Now he doesn't need us anymore!"  
  
"Sure he does!" A voice called from across the hall.  
  
They looked over and saw Tails standing up near the bars of his cell.  
  
"What do you want, brat?" Scratch approached him.  
  
"I want to help you guys!"  
  
"Sure, you're always trying to pull a trick like that on us!" Grounder pointed at him.  
  
"No, really!"   
  
"Just be quiet!" Coconuts threw his mop on the floor.  
  
"I won't until you listen to what I have to say!"  
  
"Fine, then! Talk!" Scratch said, "I don't care anymore!"  
  
"All you have to do is turn Sonic back to normal, and then you guys will have a job again!"  
  
"How on Mobius are we gonna do that?" Scratch asked.  
  
"I can do it! I know I can! Just let me out of here!"  
  
"I don't think so," Scratch started.  
  
"Come on! You don't wanna spend the rest of your time cleaning dungeons, do you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Scratch, he's got a point," Grounder poked him, "I'm tired of cleaning!"  
  
"I'll do it!" Coconuts said, "Anything to get out of sewer patrol!" He started walking towards Tails's cell.  
  
"Hold it," Scratch stopped him, "We'll let you out, but we're coming with you."  
  
"That's okay with me!" Tails exclaimed. Anything to get out of here, he thought to himself.  
  
  
*****  
  
Robotnik toiled away on his broken construction machines, "Oh, Sonic?"  
  
He appeared next to him, "Yes?"  
  
"Would you run out and steal me some tires?"  
  
"Right away!" he blasted out of the room.  
  
Robotnik sighed, "It's so nice to finally find some decent help around here!"  
  
***  
  
Tails peeked around the corner of the hallway. He snuck up to the lab doors and peered in, the SSSSS Squad right behind him, "I don't see Sonic! Where'd he go?"  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea!" Scratch replied.  
  
"And it just got worse."  
  
Everyone gulped and turned around, "Sonic!" they stumbled backwards.  
  
Robotnik heard the commotion and burst the doors open, "You malfunctioning morons! You let that brat escape! Sonic! Destory those robots and get that brat!"  
  
Sonic nodded and rolled into a triple spin. The robots ran down the hall, but Sonic easily overtook them and buzz-sawed them into a pile of parts.   
  
Tails dashed the other direction, but Sonic suddenly darted in front of him, blocking Tails's only exit, "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Sonic, why are you helping Robotnik?"  
  
"Because I'm evil!" Sonic creeped closer to him, making Tails stumble backwards, "I'm the evilest thing alive!"  
  
"No! You're not evil! You're my best friend!" Tails explained as Sonic backed him up against the wall.  
  
"All you are is an annoying, little pest!" Sonic sneered, "One," he held up a finger, "that's about to become... none!" he folded his fingers into a tight fist. Sonic snarled and grabbed Tails by his throat and picked him up, shoving him up against the wall.  
  
"YES!" Robotnik shrieked, "Get rid of that brat permanently!"  
  
"Sure thing, Doc!" Sonic replied.  
  
"Sonic - please!" Tails gasped for breath, tears falling down his face, "I know you don't want to do this!"  
  
"Ha! And why not?"  
  
Tails stopped struggling and dropped his arms to his sides, "Because you've always taken care of me - you're my big brother!"   
  
Big brother - those words touched Sonic. But, what was this kid doing? Didn't this kid realize what he was gonna do to him?  
  
Tails continued, "And I trust you. I know you won't hurt me," his eyes staring straight into Sonic's. Sonic could see he was speaking the truth, though he didn't quite understand how or why.  
  
"You can be my big brother!" a innocent little voice echoed in the depths of Sonic's mind. Pictures in Sonic's mind began to form. What were these pictures? A daydream, perhaps? He also began to hear dialogue playing in the background. They were scenes of someone - no him - with this kid... Tails.   
  
"Hey Tails!" Sonic's own voice called from deep within his mind.  
  
Tails - Sonic had come up with the name. It had just seemed to fit the little guy so well. He suddenly realized this wasn't a dream. What was it then? He must be... remembering...  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Robotnik yelled, "Finish him off!"  
  
Now even Robotnik's voice seemed far away to Sonic. Memories continued to flood into his brain. He saw the two of them going everywhere together: eating picnic lunches, spending their days zooming across the wide landscapes of Mobius, and sleeping under the silent stars of the night. He recalled the times when they had helped each other out. He had always helped Tails. Then why was he hurting him now?   
  
Sonic shook his head and let Tails drop to the floor. His mind began to throb with pain - the other memories he thought were real tried to fight back, playing Robotnik's echoing voice, "You're the most evil hedgehog on all of Mobius! Mobians everywhere fear you!" Images of him destorying the town flashed in his mind like lightning. Sonic was so confused now. He put his hands on his head and tried to make some sense out of this. Who to believe?  
  
"What are you doing?" Robotnik cried, "Eliminate him, Sonic! I command you!" Robotnik realized that the Mind-Away Ray was losing its grip on his mind.   
  
Robotnik's voice again echoed in Sonic's mind, "You're Mobius's number one villain!"  
  
"I'm Mobius's number one hero!" his own voice called from within his mind.   
  
Tails looked up at Sonic, "Sonic! Do you remember? Do you know me?"  
  
Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw a memory of himself and Tails fighting against Robotnik. Robotnik was the enemy. He always had been. And he was now.   
  
The red tint in Sonic's eyes slowly disappated, and he shook his head as if to knock something out of it. Sonic frowned and now stood tall, "Game's over Robotnik. I'm in control now."   
  
"NOOOO!!" Robotnik clenched his fists and made a hole in the wall.  
  
"I knew you'd snap out of it!" Tails smiled at him as he tried to get up.  
  
Sonic picked him up into a hug, "Thanks for trusting me, keed..." he then took hold of Tails' wrist, "C'mon! Let's go, Joe!"   
  
They sped down the stairs and soon were out of the fortress, speeding down the hill.  
  
"AHH! Stupid Hedgehog!" he kicked a bucket, "Stupid Fox!" he kicked a chair, "Stupid Robots!" he walked over to the pile of parts formerly known as Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts and kicked them too, "Oh, why can't I ever win?" he whined at the top of his lungs, "Just once?" He threw his arms up in the air and shook his fists, "Oh, how I HATE that HEDGEHOG!!"  
  
  
The End! :) 


	7. Sonic Says

===========  
SONIC SAYS  
===========  
  
Tails is standing in a school hallway with Rocket the Sloth. They are taking books out of their lockers.  
  
"Hey Tails!" Rocket pulls him over to the exit doors.  
  
"What Rocket?"   
  
"Let's pull the fire alarm so we can get out of class early!" Rocket reaches up to pull it, but Tails stops him.  
  
"Wait! I don't think we should..."  
  
Rocket pulls his hand back, "What?"  
  
Sonic speeds in, "Great job, keed," he pats him on the back, "Rocket, pulling a fire alarm when there isn't a fire is dangerous."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"What if there was a real fire going on somewhere else? If the fire department has to come here first, they could be late getting to the real fire - even just a few minutes could cost someone's life!"  
  
"Gee Sonic, I didn't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"That's okay - just remember, don't pull a fire alarm unless there's a real fire. And if you know where the fire is, be sure to tell a grownup, so they can alert the firefighters. Cause when you're fighting a fire, every second counts - Sonic Says."  
  
  
THE END!  
  
=======  
CREDITZ:  
=======  
  
Starring the AoStH cast as ... THEMSELVES!!  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story:  
  
Renee, Toni the Mink, Emi and Nic, The Outcasts, Matrix the Hedgehog, Saffire Star, Huge Tails Fan, UltrafanX, Vincent Valentine, Cricket, Ztarlight, and Crystalstorm21!  
  
  
*and of course, Robotnik gets crushed by his own hedgehog trap!*  
  
  
Stay tuned to FF.net - the next episode is coming up soon!  
  
  
Next time: "Home Run Sonic"  
  
Sonic and Tails are having fun at the Mobian World Series - that is until Robotnik shows up and challenges them to the game of their life!  
  
  
======  
A/N:  
  
I think one of my problems in writing these fics is that I have this fear of making the chapters WAYYYY too long... so I break off my chapters before I get too indepth... :( Should I make them a bit longer to put in more detail and such?  
  
What do you guys think about my episodes (if you hate them please be honest)... Being a scriptwriter is my dream, so I want to become the best possible writer. If I do make an errors or something is really cliché - please let me know. I want to improve my writing. :) (I tend to be a little cliché as I've grown up watch WAY too many cartoons - but I'm working on it! :D)  
  
Toni, I think you're definitely right about the ending. I will probably rework it later. Hey! Can I send you my next story so you can critique it for me before I post? :)   
====== 


End file.
